


Traversed Anew

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Early on, Amilyn's chiseled exterior wasn't charmed by Rey's innocence, but as the days rolled underfoot, it was one of the things Amilyn loved most about their younger lover. The thing she tried to remember when the galaxy was going to shit. Again.





	Traversed Anew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimaracretak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/gifts).



It wasn't always perfect, or easy. But, the three of them have fallen into place, sort of like a Stravix Cube, someone was lazily trying to solve. All their colors mixing together, clicking in and out of place, crossing, going backward to move forward. Amilyn enjoyed the excitement in the beginning, but she much prefers this warm pool of comfort they are swimming in now.

She and Leia just always fit, and it seems Rey and Leia had the same ease, but she and Rey had to work at it, wanted to work at it. Looking back on it now, their "working on it" are some of her best memories.

Early on, Amilyn's chiseled exterior wasn't charmed by Rey's innocence, but as the days rolled underfoot, it was one of the things Amilyn loved most about her younger lover. The thing she tried to remember when the galaxy was going to shit. Again. 

Amilyn respected Rey immensely, even in the early days. After the first time Rey and Leia had sex, Rey avoided Amilyn for weeks. Amilyn had known why, she and Leia didn’t keep many secrets. Still, she couldn’t help but give Rey credit. If she was honest with herself she liked that Rey was afraid of her. Turned out that wasn’t the only reason.

* * * 

Amilyn saw Rey coming out of the mess and there was no where for her to go. When Rey had nearly passed her by Amilyn called to her, “Rey, can we talk?”

“Admiral Holdo, sure, whatever you need.”

“In here.” Amilyn typed in her key code and gestured for Rey to lead the way into the room. 

“Admiral Holdo, what can I do for you?”

“Rey, you can call me Holdo when we are alone.”

“Right.” Rey’s blush had crept up to her ears. Holdo took notice but didn’t comment. 

“Have you been avoiding me because you slept with Leia?” 

“No, not exactly.”

“But you have been avoiding me?”

“Maybe.”

“Well, I’m glad we got that settled.”

“I’m not sure I understand.”

“You’re sleeping with Leia. I’m sleeping with Leia. We haven’t had the privilege.”

“Once. We’ve only slept together once.”

“And what, you don’t plan to again?” 

“I wasn’t sure...I didn’t mean to…”

“Rey, let me be clear. I’m not Leia’s keeper. But, I want her to be happy. I think we both want that, actually.”

“I do, very much. She's important to me”

“Good.”

Neither woman moved. 

“So, where…”

“Where does that leave us?” Amilyn finished for her. 

“Yes,” Rey said, “where does that leave us?”

“I’m sure we’ll be seeing more of each other. You can’t avoid me forever, as it is, we’re scheduled for blaster lessons in 2 weeks. Leia will want this to be quiet, so just don’t start acting unusual.” 

“Okay. I won’t.”

Amilyn turned to leave.

“Oh, and Holdo? Since we are being upfront with each other, I wasn’t avoiding you because of Leia."

"Oh?"

"Not entirely. I was avoiding you because I respect you, and you intimidate me. But, I also find you highly alluring, and I'm not sure what to make of that.”

Amilyn thought about that for a moment. Thought about where she stood. It wasn't that Rey threatened her, or even her existence with Leia. She and Leia had discussed Rey, maybe a little too much, so she wasn't worried about that. Maybe it was jealousy. Rey had so many years ahead, was experiencing life and maybe even love for the first time. Experiences Amilyn would never get to have as "new" again. Rey's strength and resilience were deeply attractive qualities, though Leia's own attraction to Rey intrigued her most, excited her. But, she couldn't have that conversation with Rey, not then. So instead she said, "Rey, I have always respected you immensely. This doesn't change that." 

Rey made eye contact with her and kept her focus. What she was looking for then, Amilyn wasn't sure. "Okay," Rey said, and Amilyn proceeded out the way they came in.

* * * 

Amilyn will never forget the look on Rey's face the first time she dropped in unannounced to Leia's after a a meeting and Rey was there. She had a passcode to Leia's quarters and didn't think anything of it. Rey was still a new addition to Leia's life and she hadn't started factoring the young Jedi into her decisions.

Leia was roundly amused. They had clearly been having a fun afternoon. Leia was wrapped in a plush robe. Rey was undressed down to a tank top and skin tight shorts that Amilyn discovered later Rey wore as underwear. There were not a lot of women on Jakku, so some of Rey's personal style had been shaped by more readily available menswear. Turns out, briefs are quite comfortable. When Amilyn strode into the living room and found Leia and Rey cuddled on the couch, she didn't miss a beat, and made sure her face remained neutral. Rey on the other hand turned bright red and had clearly been trying to extricate herself from Leia at the sound of the door. 

Amilyn sometimes wondered if Leia pulled these stunts early on to encourage them to interact more.

"Leia. Rey." Amilyn said. Not letting on whether she was upset or not. She wasn't. Rey looked down at her own bare legs and seemed to turn even redder.

Rey shot Leia a look that said we-will-chat-about-this-later, but then just said, "Hi Holdo," as she wiggled free of Leia's arm and took off to find her clothes.

"Amilyn, are you trying to scare her off?"

"Of course not. Does she honestly think I haven't seen another woman half dressed? Less than that? She knows we are still sleeping together, right?"

"Amilyn, she knows. Would you come here and give me a kiss and stop pretending to be put out." Leia rarely put up with her bullshit, which she was grateful for, but when it came to Rey, she felt like Leia should be forced to deal with...the awkwardness, since Leia _mostly_ created it. But, that wasn't Leia's way either. 

Early on, when she and Rey were at odds, Amilyn tended to forget she encouraged this relationships, wanted it even. For Leia, and for herself. Exclusive relationships were never something she and Leia were good at, not something they felt was natural. They each had their own partners, and other shared lovers over the years, like D’Acy and that one time with Carise. But, maybe because they were older now, or because Rey was so much younger, it was just different. 

Amilyn never really put a finger on what it was, and ultimately, with time the feeling of being out of sync passed.

When Rey returned to the room, she had a comfortable training outfit on. She sat back down next to Leia. Amilyn was still standing, towering over them both. "Rey, you didn't have to get dressed on my account."

"It's okay. I wanted to. I was going to go soon anyway. Finn, Paige, and I are supposed to meet up for dinner."

"I didn't realize you had other plans," Leia said, hurt in her voice. Amilyn felt bad for souring the mood and tried to fix it, "Rey, why don't you join us for dinner on Friday, just the three of us?"

Leia's cheeks rose and her frown retreated, "Yes," she clasped her hand over Rey's knee and turned toward her, "please do, it will be good to spend more time together, just the three of us." Amilyn loved how Leia could be so easy to please. In her heart she knew Leia just wanted them both to get on, however that might look. Amilyn wanted that too.

"Friday, sure."

"Wonderful," Leia said, as she leaned over and kissed the top of Rey's head. She gave Amilyn a worn in look of thanks. A look she'd given her when she saved her from a boring conversation at a senatorial ball; when she made an extra effort to bring Leia coffee on the bridge; when she sets her slippers out for her after a shower; more.

"Okay, well if that’s settled, I think I'll head out, I'm going to stop and change before dinner." Rey pushed off the couch. She leant down and gave Leia a small peck on the cheek. Amilyn wanted more, so did Leia. Leia reached out and touched Rey's hair, stroked her ear. Rey kissed her again on the cheek, but did not get sucked into an open mouthed kiss. Rey gave Amilyn a small nod, and walked out.

Leia still had a smile on her lips. "She's good for you," Amilyn offered. 

"She is," Leia reached out and patted the now empty space on the couch next to her. Amilyn obliged and sat next to Leia, tucked her feet under herself, her long dress stretched to her will. "She likes you, you know? I think you scare the shit out of her though, and this surprise didn't help."

Amilyn rolled her eyes. "Why is her embarrassment suddenly my fault? You and Rey got to spend the afternoon canoodling, while I was suffering through another debriefing. I had no idea she would be here, _and_ I didn't even say anything." 

Leia reached for Amilyn's hand, Amilyn laced their fingers together and Leia stroked her hand with her thumb. "You're right, you didn't, but this is all new for her. She's never had a relationship like this, with me, let alone what I'm asking of her with you. Not only that, I think she has a crush on you, which she is unsure of how to deal with, and she certainly doesn't want to tell me directly. Can you— " 

"Actually, she told me I was 'alluring', whatever that means to her, I'm not sure. What am I supposed to do Leia, you tell me? I didn't think it wise to say, 'I think you are stunning and unique and I would love to watch Leia fuck you' I mean talk about scaring someone." Amilyn withdrew her hand and curled her knees up to her chest, rested her chin on them and held her arms around herself. 

"Oh sweetheart, come here." Leia moved closer and wrapped her arm around Amilyn’s shoulders. "I didn't mean to be insensitive. We've been two for so long now, being three again has new challenges."

Amilyn leaned her head against Leia's, "But that's just it Leia, we aren't three. Rey and I, we just don't click the way you two do. I haven't spent nearly the same amount of time with her, we don't have a baseline, we haven't built common ground." 

"You have me. I'm your common ground. Friday, it will be the three of us, you can get to know each other better - get comfortable. Promise me you will let some of your walls down, just for a couple of hours?"

Amilyn turned her head and pressed her lips to Leia's. They stayed there a while, lips held each other steady, hands barely caressed cheeks. The Force flowed between them, a salve to their worldly and self inflicted wounds. When twenty minutes, or maybe it was more, had passed, their lips parted and Amilyn felt weightless. Unmoored from the room around them, concerned only with Leia, with their continued happiness and existence. "Anything for you," Amilyn finally said.

"Don't do it for me, do it for yourself. I know you need her too, in your own way," Leia pressed another kiss to Amilyn's lips. 

"For us then, I'll try and let her in."

* * * 

The three of them had been having dinner together every other week for a couple of months when Rey surprised them both early one week by telling them she was going to cook for them that Friday. Amilyn did the bulk of the cooking, enjoyed it even, and Leia had her specialties as well, she made the best pasta. Rey had a way of just deciding something and then doing it. Amilyn loved that about her, so when Rey said she would cook dinner, she and Leia exchanged glances, shrugged and said they were looking forward to it.

Leia had wrangled some wine from somewhere, Amilyn didn’t ask where. They were all settled at Leia’s table, Rey’s quarters were too small for the three of them, and they were still keeping their relationship on a need to know basis with the rest of the Raddus. They never hung out at Amilyn's, she liked her little sanctuary. Besides Leia's felt like home when they were all there. When Rey emerged from the small kitchen, she carried a large pot. She placed it on the table and turned right back around.

Amilyn called after her, "Your training is paying dividends to your ass."

Rey looked back and smirked knowingly, "An ass lady are you Holdo?" Amilyn didn't deny it, she just winked at Rey. Truthfully she was an everything-about-a-woman-she-liked-set-her-ablaze kind of lady. Amilyn took a sip of wine, and silently toasted the fact that, Rey was in a flirty mood, and flirting was an excellent way to start their dinner. 

“That apron is cute on her,” Leia said, putting her hand on Amilyn’s. 

“Indeed it is,” Amilyn agreed. 

Rey made it back to the table with another smaller pot and plates for the three of them. She placed the plates in front of them and then opened the smaller pot, which was filled with rice. “We didn’t have much on Jakku, so I cooked a lot of mush when I was there, a lot, a lot, of mush. Paige introduced me to new spices and textures so I made a mix of some of the new things I’ve discovered but also kept to my roots.”

Amilyn smiled, “You’re so cute when you're nervous and rambling.” 

Rey blushed. "Save your praise for after you've tasted it," she continued. “I made rice,” she scooped a mound onto each of their plates, “and I made a vegetarian curry. I hope you like it.” 

Leia’s eyes lit up, “I hope you are on the menu for dessert.” She squeezed Amilyn’s hand. Amilyn said lightly, "I want a piece, too." She and Leia exchanged amused looks, Rey's cheeks flushed, but she ignored their attention and dove into her dinner. 

“In all seriousness, It smells amazing,” Amilyn offered, “thank you for cooking.”

“I wanted to. You always cook, and I thought it might be nice to give you a break.” 

Amilyn told herself she needed to stop being caught off guard by Rey's observant nature. That is how she survived on Jakku, by honing those skills. Still, it warmed Amilyn to know Rey cared about her enough to go to the effort of cooking for her.

“Hey! What am I chopped bantha?” Leia asked. 

“Oh come on Leia, you know Holdo does the bulk of our cooking,” Rey teased. “Besides, it’s not like I didn’t cook for you too.”

Everyone put a few forkfuls in their mouth. Amilyn and Leia made show of chewing and swallowing. Rey looked pained waiting for their feedback. Amilyn licked her lips and wiped her mouth on her napkin before finally addressing Rey, “It’s wonderful, and hearty. Perfect for this cold spell we have been having. Thank you.” Rey sat a little taller, chest puffed out from Amilyn's praise, her carefree smile returned.

Leia reached for her wine and raised her glass. Once Rey and Amilyn followed her lead she said, “To Rey, thank you for spoiling us, and to Amilyn, thank you for ceding control of this cherished dinner routine. Having you both here is a blessing, one I know better than to take for granted.”

* * * 

Rey trying to do the "appropriate thing" in any given situation, but not really knowing what that is, might be one of Amilyn's favorite things. At the end of an extra stressful week, Amilyn wanted nothing more than to escape from it all, knew Leia could use the distraction as well. She planned to surprise Leia with a night of sex and decompressing. But, once she was at Leia's and she was fondling the strap-on she planned to wear later that night, she decided to give herself a warm up orgasm.

But she wasn't the only one that had thought Leia could use a few orgasms to decompress. 

Amilyn had slipped so deep into the warmth of her own pleasure that she didn't hear the door. She had undressed down to her tank top style undershirt and underwear to wait for Leia, but her underwear had since been discarded near the carefully laid out pile of toys she brought with her. Her eyes were closed and she was lying on top of Leia's made bed. Fingers deep in her own cunt, she worked slow strokes, massaging and opening herself, releasing the tension in her body bit by bit. The sound of shoes hitting the floor brought her back to the surface, but she thought it was Leia.

“Leia, are you home already?” Amilyn registered Rey’s voice as the sound got closer. Amilyn knew she had a few choices, but the week had made her impatient and reckless and she decided to let Rey walk in on her. “Holdo! Shit, I’m sorry, I thought - nevermind I…” Amilyn didn’t release her own hand. She stared at Rey, who had barely crossed the doorway. 

With a startled squeak Rey whirled around, turning her back on Holdo, but she didn’t make a move to leave. This was a start, Amilyn thought. 

“Rey,” Amilyn’s voice wasn’t shaken by the pleasure she was providing herself. She and Leia used to play this game during sessions of the Apprentice Legislature, testing who could go the longest without cracking their professional facade while being fingered under the table. It was a dumb teenage thrill, but, it built both of their poker faces. 

“Admiral Holdo, I—”

“Admiral, huh? Rey, am I making you uncomfortable?”

“Um.” Rey’s back swelled as she took a deep breath.

“Rey, you will answer me. I don’t care what your answer is, as long as it’s the truth, okay? That’s an order.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“This is between you and I, I won’t tell Leia, but you are free to, if you want.”

“Okay.”

“Am I making you uncomfortable?”

“No, not exactly.”

“Do you want to leave?”

“Maybe I should go.”

“Rey. What do you _want_?”

“I don’t want to leave.”

“Are you nervous?”

“A little.”

“Were you surprised to find me here?”

“Yes.”

"Did you tell Leia you were planning to hang out with Finn and Paige tonight?"

"Yes."

“Were you planning to surprise Leia?”

“Yes.”

“Were you planning to have sex with her?”

“Yes.”

“Are you aroused?” 

“Yes. I’ve been thinking about this all day.”

Amilyn joked, “About walking in on me?”

“No...about seducing Leia.”

“Do you want to turn around and watch me fuck myself?”

“Yes.” Amilyn’s cool facade cracked slightly at that admission, her hand was still stroking herself and she brushed her clit just enough to let out a slight whine. Rey’s head turned toward Amilyn, but Rey’s boot clad feet didn’t move a millimeter. Amilyn locked eyes with her and after a few seconds Rey turned around to face the wall again. Amilyn could see her trembling slightly. 

“Are you cold?”

“No.”

“Have you thought about me naked?”

“Yes.”

“Have you thought about Leia and I fucking?” 

“Yes.” 

Amilyn’s breath hitched, “Have you told her?”

A long pause elapsed. “No.”

“What are you worried about Rey?”

“I don’t want to mess it up.”

“What are you going to mess up?”

“I don’t want to ruin what I have with Leia, or mess up what you and Leia have. I mean you and I, we haven’t...how will Leia know my being attracted to you doesn't mean I love her any less?”

“Oh Rey, that’s not how this works. That’s not how _we_ work. Do you think Leia loves you less because she has me? Or that I would put up with her loving me less now that she has you?”

“I didn’t want to presume…”

“That Leia loves you? Oh Rey, sweetie, of course she does.”

“I’ve never had someone to rely on,” Rey says, a hint of sadness lacing her voice.

Amilyn attempted to lighten the mood, teasing, “Have you asked Leia about me? About what it’s like to bed the best pilot in the galaxy?”

“Sometimes. About how you make her come. How it’s different.”

“Does she seem upset when you ask about me?”

“No, quite the opposite. She gushes about you like you were still teenagers.”

“Does that make you wet?”

“Yes.”

“Are you wet now?”

“Yes.”

“How wet?”

“A wet as the lake outside Maz's fortress.”

“Are you sure you want to stay?”

“Yes.”

“I promise Leia will understand, that she already understands. We’ve talked about you. She was hoping we would come together on our own terms, without her meddling.”

“Really?”

“Yes, as I said, only the truth. Now, are you ready to turn around and watch me come?”

“No, I can’t. I shouldn’t, it’s too much.”

“But you don’t want to leave?”

“No, I want to stay. I want to...” 

“Oh, Rey you naughty girl. Do you want to listen to me come? To see how reality meets up to your fantasies?”

“Please.” Rey leaned forward putting her hands on the wall, feet still rooted in the same spot.

Amilyn quickened her pace and a large groan fell from her lips. She watched Rey press her palms into the wall, fingers spreading, head bent in anticipation of Amilyn's next outcry. “Your back muscles drive me wild,” Amilyn admitted. 

“They do?” 

Amilyn continued her purposeful but slow journey to climax, intent on observing Rey for as long as possible, even if it meant delaying her own release. “Rey you are strong, and your strength holds immense power,” Amilyn shuddered looking at Rey's physical strength, but also, having bore witness to her command of the Force, that was a next level turn on, "you are a curious thing, challenging and captivating."

Rey shoved her hand under the waistband of her tan trousers. Amilyn noticed, but let Rey get her hand good and wet before asking, “Rey, are you touching yourself?” This caught her off guard and Rey’s body jerked back, pushing her ass toward Amilyn.

“Yes,” Rey breathed out, tension in her voice apparent. She removed her hand. “Sorry, I didn’t think about it, I‘m throbbing. May I?”

“Soon Rey, soon. You’ve been so good. First, take your shirt off, I want to see your muscles flexing and taught under your own effort.” Rey lost her shirt in record speed and turned her head to look back at Amilyn, “Better?”

“Very good.”

“Lick your fingers. Tell me what you taste like.” The deliberate way Rey’s mouth enveloped her fingers, slowly easing them out bit by bit, had Amilyn questioning whether Rey was very obedient or if she equally matched her in this game. Rey was like a spinning top, Amilyn was unsure where she would land and that drove Amilyn's libido crazy. Amilyn's heart sped up and the faintest glimmer of sweat broke out all over her skin.

“I’m salty...and citrusy. And really really wet,” Rey confidently announced.

Amilyn wasn’t sure Rey would comply with the second part of her request, but, as “citrusy” came out of Rey’s mouth Amilyn felt a surge of wetness drip down her own fingers, her inner walls fully relaxed and expanded. “I would like to get those fingers in my mouth and taste for myself. But for now, you may resume touching yourself,” Amilyn allowed, voice heady.

Rey edged her feet apart slightly and resumed her post against the wall, one arm bracing herself, the other shoved urgently beneath the hem of her pants.

Amilyn spread her own legs further apart and leaned back into the pillows. “Rey, shall I tell you what I planned for Leia?” 

“I want to know...but right now I’m too distracted by you, nearly naked, willing to expose a part of yourself to me. Can we talk about Leia later?”

Amilyn had been leisurely playing with herself but at Rey’s request, her arousal had rapidly ramped up, “You - surprise - me, Rey.” 

As Rey’s name fell from Amilyn’s lips the younger woman physically convulsed into the wall. Months ago, Amilyn decided she was a passing curiosity for Rey, but as this exchange unfolded, Amilyn realized Rey was no doubt attracted to her, might even have feelings for her. She had wanted Rey from the beginning, but wanted Leia to have her more. Neither Amilyn, or Rey, were the best at communicating when it came to each other, so it shouldn’t have been a surprise then that they ended up here, both desperate for the other, touching themselves, still unable to close the final gap between them. This was more than a start though, Amilyn thought.

“Rey?”

Rey cleared her throat, but her reply still came out a desperate squeak, “Holdo.”

“I think you should start calling me Amilyn...in private of course.”

“Amilyn, _Amilyn_ , AMILYN,” Rey played with the sound of it on her tongue. As her name tumbled out of Rey’s mouth with increasing urgency, her hips rose from the bed and she knew she was on the precipice. Rey clutched at the wall, trying to get better purchase. 

“Rey, if you can, I want you to turn around. Sit against the wall. You don’t have to watch me. Keep your eyes closed if you want. I’m so very close, and I want you to really fuck yourself, use the wall, use your legs. Come for me, Rey. Come _with me_.”

Rey complied, at first, sitting with her back against the wall. Amilyn could see faint freckles dusting Rey's shoulders, her pink lips twisted apart in pleasure, the open doorway just to her left. The thought of Leia walking in, catching them in the middle of this scene, thrilled her. But, it would have complicated this opportunity to build trust, to create deeper intimacy. She focused back on Rey, the way her breasts were small, almost all muscle - and how the pink of her nipples matched the pink of her mouth. Amilyn desperately wanted to kiss her. She knew that wasn't part of the plan, not yet. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the way her hand roamed easily, soaking wet. Realizing she could make plans, that she and Leia _and_ Rey could become something more, the banality of it all shouldn't have ratcheted her up like it did, but she was slick and pulsing, need urgent.

"Rey, I'm very close, are you close?"

"So...close." At Rey's strangled words, Amilyn looked over at her again and saw her feet pressing into the floor, shoulder blades planted on the wall, hips arching into a bridge. Rey still had her trousers on and Amilyn imagined she liked the added pressure of her waist band on her wrist.

“Can you hear how wet I am?” Amilyn pushed into herself in quick successive strokes allowing Rey to listen to the squishing noises she made. “You did that to me, being—” Amilyn sucked in a few ragged breaths, “so very ooohh...obedient.” 

A drawn out and belabored “Yeess,” was all Rey could get out. 

Amilyn’s long legs thrashed against the bed, heels sliding against the covers. With her freehand, Amilyn grabbed her hard nipple over her skin tight tank top, “ahhh,” Amilyn squirmed, surprised at her own sensitivity. The pain and pleasure of being so close to the edge caused her to bite down on her own knuckle, muffling her deep moans.

“Amilyn...I-can’t-hold-on-anylo—Oh yes. Mmmhuhmhuh-ahhh.” Rey slumped into the wall, head tilted to the side, neck slack.

Rey giving in pushed Amilyn to her own climax. She didn’t hold back, hips bucked into her hand, her head rolled left and right, she twisted on herself to ride out the shudders. She turned her attention back to Rey, Amilyn was worked up enough she could have rolled over and given herself another easy orgasm. The sight of Rey, still woozy from her own success, tested Amilyn’s resolve. 

Amilyn forced herself off the bed, cleaned up, and put her underwear back on. She walked over to Rey and slid down the wall to join her on the floor. 

“Hi,” Rey said sleepily.

“Hey. Are you okay?” Amilyn asked, making eye contact.

“Mmmhm,” was all Rey responded.

Amilyn reached out for Rey’s hand, and she let her hold it. “It’s okay to be overwhelmed, that was intense. How do you feel?” Amilyn kept her eyes on Rey even after she broke eye contact, lids falling gently closed. The squeeze of Rey’s hand was subtle. Amilyn squeezed back and Rey gripped her hand tightly.

“Okay, I’m not going anywhere. I’m so proud of you.” Amilyn tilted her head to the side to rest on top of Rey’s. “Thank you for sharing this with me.” Rey moved her head to lightly nuzzle Amilyn. 

They sat there a while cooling down from the rush of their exchange, closing the gap between themselves, breath by breath. Finally Amilyn broke their silence, “So, how do you feel about telling Leia?”

Rey opened her eyes and adjusted herself to face Amilyn, “Can we keep it for ourselves?” Rey’s eyes were full of hope, but the tightness of her jaw gave away her continued unease. 

“Yes, why don’t we do that. You have my permission to tell her anytime you feel called to. For now, since I expect she will be home any minute, why don’t we tell her the truth - that it’s been an impossibly hard week, and we both had the same idea of how to help her relax.”

A mischievous smile returned to Rey’s face, white teeth bearing just a little, one eyebrow raised, “You mean we can both stay?”

“Yes of course. I think the three of us will need to sit down and chat soon, lay out some ground rules,” at this Rey’s excitement ebbed, “don’t worry, not tonight. Why don’t you go splash some water on your face and I’ll get my dress back on.”

“Deal.” Rey sprung up and headed toward Leia’s master bathroom, a small perk of being the General. Amilyn uncoiled off the floor with less speed but plenty of grace. She stared after Rey, hoping she made the right decision. That she suddenly felt so tethered to her, protective of her even, reminded her she had.

* * * 

Leia and Rey had settled a part of Amilyn, despite the frailty of The Resistance, and the impending confrontation with the First Order, it didn't seem to stress her out like it used to. Introspective as she was, she felt it was more than just being older and wiser, living through many conflicts before this one. Amilyn had let nearly all of her walls down, she had exposed herself and been apart of exposing Leia and Rey.

Tonight, their limbs were tangled together, all three of them piled on Leia's couch. They had all convened back at Leia's after another fairly boring day. They were waiting to execute their plan, to make use of the plans BB-8 and R2-D2 unlocked. But, that meant a lot of rechecking schematics and reviewing possible scenarios and outcomes for success, and really Amilyn was tired of it.

"So," Amilyn starts, "how about we play a game?"

"I love games," chirps Rey from the bottom of their pile.

"What kind of game? I don't think I have much on hand, maybe we could rustle up sabacc, but I'd have to go looking," Leia offers.

"I was thinking more about a private game, what about Never Have I Ever?" Amilyn says mischievously.

"With her?" Leia looks at Rey, smiling, "Amilyn, do you really want to play an "experience" game with Rey? We will be drunk before the 3rd round."

"Hey! I resemble that remark," Rey pretends to pout.

Amilyn's shoulders slump, slightly deflated.

"What about Truth or Dare, similar sentiment, less chance we end up hungover tomorrow?" Leia offers.

At that Amilyn writhes in her seat, contemplating their options, before she can reply, Rey asked, "What is Truth or Dare?"

"Oh come on!" Amilyn extricates herself from under Leia's leg, and pulls her hand out from beneath Rey's thigh. She turns to face them and says exasperated, "You hang out with all those ace flyers and you mean to tell me you've never played Truth or Dare? I have half a mind to drag them in here and show them what's what."

"Amilyn dear, take a breath. Looks like we've settled on a game, I would love a drink. Would you mind pouring us all something?"

“Oh Amilyn, will you make us Tatooine Sunrises again?!” Rey pushes off the couch and gives her best pleading smile.

"Well, aren’t you a treat? I love it when you get giddy about something.”

Rey only preened more at the praise, smile nearly shoving her ears off her face. "I can't help it if I like fruity things."

"Okay, Sunrises it is, Leia, will you dispense with the rules while I get the drinks?"

With more room on the couch now that Amilyn had stood up, Rey moved to start massaging Leia's legs. Leia was beginning to relax with every kneed of her muscles. "Yes, the rules, I can handle that."

\---

When Amilyn returned, Leia had kicked off her shoes and was laying in Rey's lap, Rey gently stroking her hair, pins removed and set on the side table. Braids being untangled. Rey hadn't looks so light in months, "Rey, you seem very relaxed tonight, anything in particular contributing to your good mood?" Amilyn asked.

Rey gave Amilyn a sly smile, mouth quirking, cheek puckering ever so slightly, "Well, being back on the Raddus just reminds me about...Hey - actually, no cheating! If you want to know, you can use your turn to ask me!" Rey stuck out her tongue like children do when their parents catch the retaliation end of a fight and discipline their sibling instead of them.

Amilyn set their drinks down and chose an adjacent armchair for herself, "Okay then, Rey, why don't you start us off?"

Rey's unabashed smile would never get old, Amilyn thought. Rey's hands stilled on Leia's legs while she looked between the two of them. "Fine, Leia, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Who is the most unique person you've ever had a sexual fantasy about?"

"Unique...that is a hard one. There are a lot of unique people across the galaxy. Maybe Qi'ra?"

"Qi'ra, Leia, now this is one I've never heard about before."

Rey turns a little toward Leia and asks, "Who is Qi'ra?" 

Amilyn can't help herself, "Oh, just Han's first girlfriend." Amilyn puts her elbows on her knees and puts her head in her hands, looking expectantly at Leia.

Leia chuckles, "Well don't get too wet over there, it wasn't the most inventive, but we were young and on different paths. I fantasized about her kidnapping me, tying me up and trying to get me to join her cause. Choosing me instead of Han - over Han. It was a long time ago."

"If you want someone to tie you up, I'm willing," Amilyn quiped, lounging back in her seat.

Leia raised her eyebrows suggestively at her before settling her eyes on her and saying, "My turn. Amilyn, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Amilyn says, taking a sip of her drink.

"Oh, you would choose dare. Fine, I dare you to announce every sexual thought you have about Rey and I, as they come, until the end of this game, _and_ you can't touch yourself or touch us."

"Fine, catching up, I've been wanting to kiss you both since I came back, to lay on top of you and kiss you senseless, while Rey watches us and plays with our hair." Amilyn crosses her arms, proud of herself.

"Leia, is that supposed to be a challenge for her, or for us?" Rey asks, squirming a little.

"Ah, my young padawan, both - that's half the fun."

"I see," Rey says, looking at Amilyn, a light flush raising in her cheeks.

Amilyn continues, "Despite everything Rey, you are still so easy to unsettle, and everytime you blush at something, like just now, I think about fucking the shyness out of you. But, that would ruin all the fun, wouldn't it?"

"Well, this is going to be a fun night," Leia adds.

"Okay, my turn, Rey - Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Rey stares at Amilyn, her eyes narrowed, challenging.

"Brave, I dare you to take your shirt off and play with your own breasts for the next 10 minutes, and you can't moan or touch yourself anywhere else.

Rey smiles and removes her shirt.

"Hey, I was enjoying my massage," Leia protests.

"And now you can enjoy the view," Amilyn counters. 

“Rey, your turn,” Amilyn prods.

“Amilyn, Truth or Dare?” Rey works her hands over her breasts, slow at first, tongue gently grazing her lips.

“I want to see your mouth on Leia’s breasts. Licking, nipping, sucking her nipples into your mouth while she writhes under you. And, I choose Truth.”

Rey’s breath hitches. Leia jumps in preemptively, “ah ah ah, no sounds Rey.”

Rey’s eyes dart over to Leia, who is smiling smugly. 

Slowing the enthusiasm on her breast play, Rey asks, “Amilyn, What is the most public place you would fuck someone?”

Amilyn thinks about it for a minute, “Well, that depends on the person I guess, I’ve always been a bit of an exibitionist. How about the most public place I would fuck you? In Leia’s office, under the table in the mess, in the training compound...Leia and I have definitely fucked in her office, but I would love to take her on the bridge.”

Leia shifts on the couch, putting her back up against the arm rest and giving a more direct line of sight to Amilyn and Rey. "Leia, speaking of fucking in your office, it's been a while since I surprised you at work and I would very much like to do that again soon. Maybe I'll bring Rey with me," Amilyn gives Rey a conspiratorial look. Rey's mouth opens, but she shuts it closed before any sound emerges, eyes shutting along with it.

"Rey, where you going to say something?" Amilyn presses. 

"No," it comes out strained.

"Good, Leia - Truth or Dare?" Amillyn shifts her focus, gazing at Leia like she is the only other person in the galaxy.

"Dare," Leia says with an eyebrow raised.

"Leia darling, you never cease to surprise me," Amilyn's voice raises half an octave, excitement brewing.

"I dare you to let Rey suck on your hand suggestively, her no moaning order is still in effect, but she can use her teeth to get her point across. No pretenses, this is purely for my enjoyment," Amilyn's voice is dripping with desire.

Leia maneuvers herself closer to Rey, one arm around Rey's shoulder, the other arm bending to give Rey access to her hand. Rey starts by kissing her knuckles, lightly sucking on her index finger, teeth grazing her thumb. When Leia uses her free hand to push Rey's head into herself harder, Amilyn squeezes her legs together, clit throbbing. Leia knew how ramped up she would get, vocalizing her desires, but unable to touch herself or them. Amilyn figures since she was already on this path, she might as well up the ante. Nothing drives her wild like watching them satisfy each others needs, the added gratification denial has her soaking wet. The sound of Leia moaning, the flick of Rey's tongue, Rey still playing with her own nipples, this was the life. Rey scaled back her assault on Leia's hand, returning to the same soft kisses she started with. Leia allows her to lift her head and they kiss, tongues battling for control. 

When they break, Leia gives Amilyn an acknowledging nod, then brushes a strand of hair behind Rey's ear, and says, "Rey, I think your 10 minutes are up, you can stop touching yourself. Well, at least for now. Truth or Dare love?" Leia asks.

Rey draws her feet up under herself and says, "Truth."

"Okay, what is something that you have never told me?"

"Something sexual? A fantasy or?"

"Anything you want Rey," Leia says lovingly.

Rey looks at Amilyn and adjusts in her seat. "Earlier, I mentioned being back on the Raddus. The good memories I have on this ship."

Leia chuckles, "I'm quite fond of it."

"Amilyn, will you come here?" Rey asks, scooching toward Leia and making room for Amilyn to sandwich her in.

"I would love to. Just remember I am not allowed to touch you."

Leia makes a little more room, "True, but that doesn't mean Rey can't touch you."

"You really are wicked," Amilyn bypasses the newly open seat on the couch and brings her head just close enough to Leia to ghost a kiss on her lips, but then pulls away before making contact. Satisfied the smugness has left Leia's face, she joins them on the couch, squeezing in with her back to the armrest so she can see them both.

Rey leans over and whispers in her ear, "I'm going to tell her about our first time. Okay?"

A flood of wetness spills out of her, "What I wouldn't give to touch you right now."

"Ladies," Leia buts in, "are you going to let me in on your little party?"

Amilyn looks from Leia to Rey and then says, "Rey, go ahead, I think Leia is going to enjoy this."

"Leia, do you remember that one night you came home and we were both here waiting for you? It was early on, maybe 4 or 5 months since we started sleeping together, less since we all started hanging out."

Leia face contorts, and she looks affronted, "Do I remember? Darling Rey, you and Amilyn pulled me apart and put me back together and pulled me apart again for hours. Do I remember? I'm older not old, give me a little credit."

Amilyn pipes up, "That was a good night. I don't think we could have started this relationship off any better if we tried. It makes me want to sneak home for my strap-on and fuck you both on this couch until I can't keep myself upright." A shiver passes through Amilyn.

Rey leans over and nips Amilyn's neck with her teeth and tongue, not hard enough to break skin, then turns back to Leia, "It was a fantastic night, but you missed the first act."

Leia arches an eyebrow, "Go on."

"Well, I was going to surprise you, so I think I told you I was going out with friends. Turns out, Amilyn had the same idea. I let myself in, and I heard a noise coming from your room, so I thought you had beaten me here," Rey pauses to look over at Amilyn, "turns out it Amilyn had beat me here, but she wasn't in the mood to wait for you and was hand deep in her own cunt when I walked in."

Amilyn puts her arms up, "In my defense, I also thought you were going out with friends," looking again at Leia, "and I couldn't help it, I had big plans that night and you were nowhere to be found, so I thought I would get a head start."

Leia's mouth has fallen open slightly, "You mean to tell me, before you two fucked me for hours on end you had already fucked each other?"

Amilyn jumps in again, "Leia, the way you say 'fucked' just makes me want to have you kneel in front of me and eat me out." Leia licks her lips.

Rey crosses her arms and gives them both a look, "Do I get to tell this story, or what?"

"Sorry, okay, I'm staying quiet," Amilyn says.

Rey focuses her attention on Leia, "So, I came looking for you, and I stumble upon Amilyn debasing herself. You remember me back then, I didn't know whether to kiss Amilyn or run in the other direction."

Leia reaches out and pats Rey's knee, "we all have to start somewhere, and I'm glad you didn't run."

"Me too," Amilyn says sincerely.

"Me three," Rey adds, "anyway, it was kind of like battle, I could run, or I could stay and face the music."

Leia's touch shifts from caring to more sensual strokes, higher up Rey's leg. Rey mirrors Leia's movements on Amilyn's leg as she continues, "Before I knew it, I too was fucking myself. Amilyn on the bed, me on your floor."

Leia lets out a breath she had been holding, "You sly dogs, no wonder you pounced on me with such fervor."

Rey continued, "I had never experienced an orgasm like that, so connected to her, but never physically touching each other."

"I'm feeling a little like that now, wet and wanting, but unable to touch," Amlyn says.

"Mmmmm," Leia says, "shall we abandon this game in favor of the scene of the crime?"

Amilyn nods and says, "I have been desperate to get my mouth on both of you, but, it was Rey's turn, so she has final say."

"I say game over. Race you to the bedroom!" She leaps off the couch, Amilyn right on her heels. 

Leia doesn't attempt to run, instead calls after them, "I'm just staring at your assets."

Amilyn grabs Rey's arm, halting her progress, and pulls her into her side. Amilyn offers her other arm to Leia who is only a few steps away. She kisses Leia, soft at first but then more fervent. She then kisses Rey, tongue dominating Rey's mouth. Amilyn breaks their kiss to pull Leia closer, pushing her and Rey together. They share a slow and gentle kiss, reminiscent of Rey's lazy leg massage earlier. When they come up for air Amilyn leads them both by the hand the rest of the way into Leia's room. Amilyn's heart is full, and she's ready to conquer anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my person person and [SassySnowperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson) for the beta work.


End file.
